


Ninomiya Everlasting

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of unfairness and a cursed life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninomiya Everlasting

-=-

 

"Jun," Kazunari begs silently, clutching at the wrinkly worn hand of his brother.

"Jun," he croaks louder, his tears swell and spill over one after the other.

"It's not fair..." Kazunari whimpers and holds his brother's hand impossibly tighter, feeling as his brother's life leaves him slowly.

"Ka...zu..." Jun carefully croaks out. His breath is ragged and voice rasped with age.

"Don't... Don't speak, Jun." Kazu pleads and gently strokes his brother's head. Jun slowly shakes his head and struggles to swallow before he speaks again.

"Kaz...Kazu...f-find...hap-happiness."

Kazunari nods hesitantly, because he knows that as much as he wishes, it will never be possible, not when everyone he ever loved would keep dying of old age or... while he...

Jun suddenly lets out a heavy sigh, and with a painful pang in his heart, Kazu knows his brother is gone. Jun's hand is heavy in kazu's own grasp and he desperately clutches at it- as if he can will his brother back to life... Kazunari painfully knows it is impossible. Old age had finally caught up with his younger brother, unlike himself, and Jun's death had been inevitable...

Kazunari curses his life, wishes to die... but knows he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit :08-23-12


End file.
